More Than Words
by babe201
Summary: "I don't want you to see him, ever" Sakura simply replied "Sakura you and I both know that he's going to need me to be there for him" "Sasuke you weren't even there when he was born and now you think you just walk into his life as though it never happened? You weren't there when I needed you; when HE needed you to be there, to tell him that he was going to be okay" *Summary fixed*
1. For the Fool in Love

**Been a while! This story popped up in my head and I thought it was a really good plot! (But that's just me!) Excuse the minor 'rushing through the beginning' but trust me, I've been writing this one for months so it's pretty much planned out. The other stories will be updated very soon, since I've been writing them up too! Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is going to go by really fast so just keep up! The rest will be slowed down to understand this. It's going to be back to her back to him back to her for a little while. ^_^' Thank you for understanding! Read and Review! No flames accepted, any rude comment will be either removed (if anonymous) or reported. Enjoy! NOTE: It was re-uploaded to fix a few errors! :P Worst night ever -_-  
**

Sasuke casually dressed himself as the woman lying on the bed watched his move with predator-like eyes as usual. "When will you be coming back?" she asked in her husky-yet-sexy voice. "_Please_, don't count on it" he answered coldly. She seemed hurt at first, but it soon turned into anger. "If you're already divorced, why do you have to keep acting like you're snooping around?!" she yelled. Sasuke turned to the woman with his onyx eyes glaring holes straight at her own. "You know what Yamanaka? She's _your_ best friend, so why did you act as though she were a stranger? I know for a _fact _she didn't tell you. You're so low you have to wait for the papers to let you know that I'm single." he said, leaving her hurt. "And you should know by now I have a fiancee" he said before he left.

XXXX

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been hun?!" the gorgeous woman asked. He kissed her before placing a hand on her already showing belly. "I had to go to the office for a file review." he answered. "How have you been feeling?" he asked. "Oh, you know, just waiting for her to come out soon." she said rubbing her belly. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She hummed in content as she felt him rub her belly. "I love you Sasuke" she said. "I love you too Karin" he answered and kissed the side of her head.

XXXXX

He's about four months and he still wasn't showing, shouldn't her wieght have changed at least a little bit? She looked at herself in the mirror of the doctor's room with her shirt lifted. The doctor came in, to which the woman quickly turned around. "Well? How is he? Why isn't he showing?" she asked. The doctor stared at her, her expression of pity and sadness. The woman's heart almost dropped. "Well Ms. Haruno-", "Sakura, please" she quickly corrected. "Um, Sakura, you're chances of getting pregnant were very low to begin with because you were so sick when you were in your teens. The baby isn't showing because he's taking a while to develop." she said. "... And?" she asked.

"... Sakura... he's not going to make it. He's very weak and he's very unstable, anything can happen, his cord can come off, it can go around his neck and suffocate him in a matter of minutes-", "Where are you going with all of this?" Sakura asked. "... You're body is unstable for this pregnancy, therefore your body will... reject him." Sakura was frozen. The doctor decided to end the silence. "You'll be expecting a miscarriage soon." she said. Sakura felt her breathing quicken. "Is there anything you can do? You have to have something for him to make him stay, _anything_" she said, her tears falling. "There's nothing we can do. He can be under watch, but the chances of him surviving are slim." she continued. Sakura took a seat nearest to her body and stared at the floor. "Will you be placing the father's name on any documents to contact him of this?" the woman asked. "No Tsunade... Sasuke Uchiha doesn't care about anyone, let alone someone who doesn't _exist_ in his eyes." she said as she let her tears continue to fall. "I'm so sorry Sakura" Tsunade told her before she left the room and left Sakura alone. "I don't want your pity." she said as she continued to cry.

XXXX

**2 Weeks Later**

"Congratulations Karin, you have a beautiful baby girl." the nurse said. Karin grinned as she was given her baby. "Hello Aiko, hi baby" she said in pure content. Sasuke was at the side of her bed, staring at his daughter as her onyx eyes looked around. He held her for a few moments before his phone rang. He gently handed Aiko back to Karin to nurse her and stepped out of the room and answered his phone.

"I told you to stop calling" he said coldy.

_"Our baby was just born" _he could hear the sorrow in her voice, but then again, he never really cared.

"At how many months?" he asked, not really interested

_"... Five"_

"Then why call me? This isn't my fault Sakura, you knew you couldn't get pregnant, yet you didn't use anything to prevent this, you put this on yourself, now you want me to walk away from my daughter and fiancee to go and console you and the _thing_ that is barely breathing?"

_"..."_

"Face it Sakura, the thing is a lost cause"

_"It's a boy Sasuke!" The woman said, breaking._

"Fine, _he's _a lost cause. Don't call me to ask what you think we should do, because as far as I'm concerned, you can bury it while it's still breathing, I couldn't care less. Now _I'm _going back into _my _fiancee's room to see _my _daughter Aiko Uchiha." he said as he shut the phone and re-entered the room.

XXXX

Sakura placed her fists on her face and bawled, she didn't even get to see him. "Excuse me miss?" a nurse asked. Sakura tried her best to calm down and look up. The woman handed her a paper on a clip board and a pen, "would you like to name him already?" she asked. Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying and took the pen and paper she wrote Jun Haruno. He at least deserved to have a name. She let the nurse take the sheet away and she continued to cry.

XXXX

**1 Week Later**

Sasuke opened the door to find his brother standing before him, looking calmer than ever. "Brother dearest" he said in his usual calm voice. "There's so much we need to catch up on" he said. "Cut the crap Itachi, why are you here?" Sasuke growled out. "Oh, well that's simple, I'm here to see my daughter." he replied in a simple manner. Sasuke growled as he stared his brother down. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" he growled. "Oh Karin didn't tell you? I see... so that must be why she hasn't been answering my calls." he said. Sasuke was left stunned as his brother let himself in and poured himself his brother's whiskey in a small glass cup. Sasuke stared at him, as if waiting for an explanation. Itachi almost smirked when he saw his brother so confused. "We met at your wedding party. It escalated a few hours after your slow dance. Sasuke growled. "Get... out" he said in a slow, demonic manner. Itachi smiled as he left his brother's mansion. "Fine, but ask your fiancee." he said as he left. Sasuke was left alone with nothing but anger rising in his body.

XXXX

After a few hours of taking her baby to the mall and showing off how gorgeous she was, she unlocked the door, only to find everything ruined and Sasuke sitting on the sofa with eyes not even the devil himself would dare look into. "Oh my god Sasuke! Are you alright?! What happened?! I'll call the police!" Karin said as rushed to the kitchen and took the phone from it's stand. "Stop" he said. Karin obeyed and paused and looked at him. "What is it my love?" she asked in a worried tone. "Karin... were you ever with Itachi?" he asked, he didn't want to stall, he didn't want to ignore the thoughts, he wanted to know the truth, _now._ Karin stared at him and looked down. "What are you talking about? Yes, I mean, I've met him once or twice, but why?" she asked. "Where were you when you met him?" Sasuke asked, never recalling to have had them meet. "Oh, well, it was a long time ago." she said. "Ten months ago?" he asked. "Last time I recalled, we've been together for two years" he said. "Where are you getting at?" Karin asked curiously.

Sasuke walked over to her and placed both hands on the counter across from her and glared as if by glaring alone he was able to set her on fire, and Karin swore at that moment, she felt holes being burned through her. "Is Aiko my daughter?" he asked. "What?" she asked as if not hearing him. "Is Aiko my daughter?" he repeated. Karin remained silent, with a hurt expression on her face. "Why would you ever doubt me?" she asked "You know I've been nothing but faithful!" she screamed. "Really? Well, I heard from my brother that about five months ago that you had called him and explained that this was his child. And I've known my brother for my whole life, he's a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them. So I'm going to ask you again... is Aiko my daughter?" he asked coldly.

Karin paused for a while before speaking in a frantic manner "Sasuke, it was nothing but a mistake, I should have never called him, I was just trying to give him a scare, or a conscience at least. I was drunk the night we were together, it was a complete misunderstanding Sasuke." Kairn said, her eyes pleading him to stop questioning her. Sasuke remained quiet for a while. He turned away from Karin as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms. "I'm leaving for a few days, when I come back, I want you out of here, and take Itachi's daughter with you, I want nothing to do with her." he said as he left her without another word.

XXXX

Sakura watched as Jun looked around. He had so many tubes on him. It was so difficult not to cry whenever she saw him. His body was tiny, a bit bigger than the size of her hand, face was swollen, with tubes in both his nose and mouth and his skin was still not well developed, revealing his veins. He had dark hair and his mother's eyes, which were still slightly popped out. He stared up at his mother. "Hi Jun, how are we today honey? How's my beautiful little boy?" she asked, he continued to stare at her. She placed on finger in his hold hand as he grasped and let go, not recognizing his reflexes. "I love you Jun, I love you so so so much." she said as she stroked his cheek ever so gently with her index finger.

XXXX

"I want to take a few months off to take care of my baby at home." she told the hospital. Kurenai smiled as she stood from her seat. "That's perfectly fine, but I'm giving all of the nurses your card, you know more than any other tranee and you'll be graduating soon so you can expect a good amount of calls every week, of course, not enough to take away time from Jun, but doing this will count as hours being here." she said. Sakura was overjoyed. "That's great! I'm able to take my baby home tomorrow and take care of him myself there so I want to take care of him as much as possible." Sakura explained. "I know, I hope everything works out." Kurenai said with nothing but honesty. "Thank you!" Sakura said as she left.

XXXX

Sasuke had driven around the town that night out of boredom, yet again. He was furious that the press had decided that their main titles for the newspaper would be "Uchiha Brothers Waging War for Karin Amichi" or something around that area. It had been a week and he just didn't have it in himself to let it go. He was angry at everyone and everything, not even his best friend Naruto was able to cheer him up by taking him to a strip club. He parked at a vacant area and rested his head on the wheel. 'Why was he still alive? After the humiliation that his brother had caused him, to his parents, to the press, to his company.' He should have killed himself and gotten rid of this situation a long time ago.

_"I don't know why I'm still agreeing to live" Sasuke mumbled. "My life is such a bother" he said as he spoke in the mirror, trying to fix his tie. "That's because you don't look for something to live for." a woman's voice said behind him. "Oh?" he asked as he turned around. She fixed his tie for him. "You need to find adventure. You need something worth dying for so that it can make it wonderful to live." she said. Sasuke smirked. She always had wise statements. He didn't love her, but she was there whenever he needed someone. She was Sakura. It always seemed to go back to her._

Sasuke took out his phone and looked through the contacts and found one he never thought he would use again.

XXXX

Sakura was sitting cross-legged while reading a book and writing notes for her final exam just a few weeks away. She was right next to Jun, who was still in tubes. She made sure everything was working properly and that he was breathing normally. He was still very tiny, and he still looked the same, but she knew he was getting better. Sakura had just showered and she had on her black mini shorts and a white muscle shirt. She heard her phone ring and quickly ansered it a second later.

"Hello?"

_"Saku-chan!"_

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

_"How do you know if a wound needs stiches or staples?"_

"When a patient has a deep woud, it might require staples if it is on a flat surface, like the abdomen, where as stiches might be used for a a harder-to-reach area. Get it?"

_"I-I think so"_

"Call me back when you've figured it out okay?"

_"Okay then, thank you!"_

*Ri-*

"Yes?"

_"Sakura!"_

"Yes Tenten?"

_"I was wondering, where are the IV replacements for the patients?"_

"They should be on at the very end of the third floor-"

_"Why are they all the way over there?! Anything closer?! I don't like the elevator! It's visiting hours and there are toooo many people!"_

"*sigh* Fine there should be a few that I saved in the first and second floor, the first floor is in room 10 and the second is in 34-"

_"Kay thanks bye!"_

"Bye"

*Ring-*

"Yeah?"

_"Sakura?"_

"Who's this and what do you need?" seeing as she couldn't recognize the deep voice.

_"It's... Well-"_

"What do you need help on?"

_"Sakura, I need to confess something"_

"... Sasuke?"

_"..."_

Sakura frantically looked at Jun and found he was staring at her with those big beautiful green eyes. He gave her something she hadn't had in a while... courage, to face anyone against her, including Sasuke. She shook her head and breathed.

"If you need to know, I didn't tell anyone about my son, and don't worry, he's not under your name, he has my last name, so don't worry about child support. He'll be fine without you... _we'll _fine without you." she said as she hung up her phone. It rang again, she saw Jun's face was sleepy, but as soon as the phone rang, his eyes were wide open. She answered yet again.

_"He's alive?"_

"Of course he is, no thanks to you."

_"... what's his name?"_

"His name is Jun Haruno, and he's doing great. He's growing and he's happy and he doesn't need you, and neither do I for that matter."

_"Sakura I-"_

"But I still want to thank you. Had it not been for you, I would have never had him."

_"Where are you?"_

"It doesn't matter where I am, you're not welcome to see the baby or me. If you find out where I am it won't matter because I'm already filing a restraining order."

_"You're acting as though I'm a deadly criminal!"_

"You called my son a "lost cause" or do you not remember?"

_"That doesn't change the fact that he has my blood-"_

"Correction: It is scientifically proven that a child is seventy-five percent of his mother and only twenty-five of the father, so this doesn't really help your case"

_"Sakura, dammit, cut the crap! It doesn't matter anymore! The child Karin had was not mine and Karin had been cheating on me for that matter-"_

"Oh great, now you know how it feels. This doesn't give you a right to see my child"

_"Sakura, I was humiliated, all I have left is that baby."_

"Oh please, go find another woman you cheated on me with and find _another_ one that has your baby. There's bound to be more than one."

_"I wasn't irresponsible Sakura, I had used protection every time."_

"Gee that makes me feel so much better. Look I have to study for my exam and there are two calls coming from the hospital from trainees that need my help, so goodbye, and stop calling." Sakura quickly hung up the phone to connect to the two other calls that had been waiting for her.

XXXX

**The Next Day**

The man stepped out of the taxi with his bags and tipped the driver. He turned to look at his wife and his daughter. He grinned as he saw her run to him. It was hard to believe that this grown woman had once been his little girl. "Daddy!" she said as she crushed herself to him and cried. Two years waiting, but it had been worth it. He watched his wife walk over to him and pecked him on the lips. "How are my two favorite girls doing?" he asked. He realized that his daughter wasn't crying over joy anymore. He frowned and held her. "Sakura? Honey what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned manner. He looked over at his wife, who was also frowning. "Raye, these two years without you were really difficult. I think your daughter needs to have a long _long_ talk with you." she said as her daughter didn't seem to want to let go.

XXXX

Raye opened his daughter's door to Sakura's room. He was surprised to find the tiny baby in the center of the bed. "Who's this little guy?" he asked. "Dad, this is Jun Haruno, my son. He was born about four months early." she said. "Where's Sasuke? Shouldn't he be helping you with him?" Raye asked. Sakura stared at her father with a sad smile.

XXXX

**A Few Hours Later**

He ripped the keys off of the key hanger next to the door. "I'm going to kill this bastard!" he shouted as he left the house. "Raye wait! You can't do this! He owns a comapany for Christ's sake, he's going to have you locked away in prison for life!" his wife yelled out. "I've been in the military for 25 years Mikan, I know how to make a murder look like an accident." "That still doesn't make it right! Don't be a fool! Our daughter knows how to do things on her own, she's not a child anymore." his wife called out. "Mikan I-" "I know you mean nothing but good intentions, but we can't protect her from everything." she said. Raye remained looking at his own car; at his reflection. He decided in a matter of minutes; he unlocked the car door and stepped in. He ignored Mikan standing in the corner of their alley, watching him leave yet again, after only a few hours of returning.

XXXX

"Where is this bastard?" he asked as he stormed in the room. "Sir you can't come in here without an appointment." a woman in front of the main doors of Uchiha Corp. said. Raye stared at the woman, then at security before showing them a tag he had had in his pocket since he first left the house. "General Raye Haruno requesting permission to adress Sasuke Uchiha for an immediate conference." The woman stared at him and his tag for a while. "I'll have to call in to see if he's available." she said. Raye rolled his eyes. "Go right ahead sir" a security officer said behind him. He turned and looked at the huge man before him. "Kris what are you doing?!" the woman said. "Don't mind her General go right ahead." he assured. The woman crossed her arms. "Thank you" Raye said before he rushed to the office. The woman glared at the man known as Kris "What?" he asked as he went back to staring straight ahead.

XXXX

"Mr. Uchiha someone is here to see-" "Get out of the way!" he said as he barged in. The man was pushed as Raye shut the door. Sasuke was never one to get nervous, but when he saw Sakura's father, he had to stand, learning he had been away on active duty. "Raye, what are you doing here?" "Seeming as how we're not related it's General or Sir to you asshole. We need to talk." he said. "About what?" Sasuke asked. "My daughter told me about what you did while I was gone." "Oh, that, well, she might have exaggerated a bit-"

"Oh, so now my daughter's a liar right?" Raye asked, having no patience for his responses. Sasuke glared at him. "You know what? I have a news flash for you Uchiha, you're not a man by having a dick hanging between your legs and doing whatever you want with it. It's taking responsibility for your actions." "What are you-" "Putting your family in front and doing whatever you can to protect them and to guide them. You let my daughter down and most importantly, you left her with your son, she told me what you said by the way, how dare you say anything like that? You know it's a damn shame a man can go ahead and call himself a father." Sasuke walked over to him. "And who are you to tell me that I'm a bad father?" he growled.

"I sacrificed everything for my wife and child, while you're here just taking money from the nearest fucking company going out of business." "Get out" Sasuke growled. "And why are you getting pissed? Because I'm right? You know you fucked up, but you can't admit it to God himself if he didn't already know the truth. You're an idiot for losing the only woman who would ever love you like my daughter did. I would try to talk her out of her wedding, but she always explained how "caring and wonderful" you were. She lied to me to save your ass and for what? However, you managed to not only hand my daughter back to me, but you gave me a grandson as a parting gift. That much I give you gratitude for. You're a fool Sasuke Uchiha, and I hope you live full of regret and hatred upon yourself for what you did. " he didn't even let him explain anything, he simply left, leaving Sasuke fuming. As he headed for the door, he halted and looked back at the man that was glaring at him. "If you ever want to find her again and "talk it out" don't. You are no longer welcome around my family. If you ever so much as call her again, I promise you; I will kill you." He said as he left Sasuke alone in his office.

**To Be Continued**

**Yes Sasuke' s marriage with Karin only lasted a few months... XD She's not really 'evil' per say in this story. Sorry for the long wait! Read and Review! You'll like the rest! This was just really rushed on the count of me wanting to get through the intro as quick as possible... and I did! So yay me! XD No Flames! Will be reported or deleted, fo serious. XD**


	2. Words Made of Venom

**HEY! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! This includes a lot of "girl talk" and a pissed off Sasuke, so enjoy! XD**

She had Jun lying next to her as he was sleeping, it was already three in the morning but right after studying, she began to watch him. She called both Tsunade and Kurenai to ask about him almost never crying. They both said he was fine, it was normal since he was still a bit premature. However, they both offered to bring him back under the hospital's care if it was too much for her to handle.

She denied of course, she had been trained to handle these situations so she thought of herself as lazy if she chose to take him back. She was happy to see him growing and smile every chance she had to take the tube out of his mouth. She heard her door open and found her mother in her robe opening the door with a cup in her hand and a small plate holding it.

"I thought you'd still be awake. You never did sleep at regular hours"

Sakura smiled as she carefully sat up, hoping not to shift Jun to wake him up. She learned that he was very sensitive to movements that weren't his own.

"I brought you hot chocolate to help you fall asleep." her mother said as she handed it to her.

"Mom, I'm not seven" she whispered as she took it, gently holding her mother's hand to show her gratitude.

"Well you never liked coffee." her mother retorted.

Sakura grinned and it soon turned into a small smile as she saw her mother watching Jun.

"How is he doing?" her mother asked.

"He's fine, Tsunade said she gives him about a month and a half to start feeding, so these haven't gone down even a bit." she said holding her breasts and looking down at them. "They're staring to hurt a bit" she almost laughed at how she complained to her mother.

"Well I can make you some tea later to see if that helps." her mother offered.

Sakura smiled her usual thankful smile.

"Jun Haruno" her mother said as though it was the first time she heard the name. "He's beautiful" she commented.

"Isn't he? That's because he's got my momma's big beautiful eyes" Sakura whispered. Her mother smiled as though she were proud of the trait. "How are you sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom, like always. I'm happy" she said.

"That's good honey. As you can see your father is always bright as day to see you home. He's been so cheerful lately." Mikan whispered as she watched Sakura carefully wrap the covers more securely around Jun.

"I know; he's here all the time, talking to Jun about his time in the military." Sakura said with a smile.

"And let me guess, he's talking to you too about it right?"

Sakura shrugged, "It's fun, I'm happy that he's accepted Jun so easily." Sakura said.

"Of course. Sakura, he's your baby. He's part of our family. We love him as if though he were you from twenty years ago." her mother said. "You wouldn't believe how many of my friends have asked about my new grandson." Mikan said in a very fondly manner.

Sakura smiled as she put the cup down by her bed and crawled on her knees to go and hug her mother. "I love you mom" she said above a whisper.

"And I love you Sakura. Always always." her mother said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sasuke had gone to the police station to visit his long time friend. He opened the doors and the first thing he saw was Naruto typing on his computer in the main desk. He walked over to him and threw his phone down on his desk. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke fuming.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Find her" Sasuke simply said.

"Hell no, I'm not about to try that again. Last time I did that I almost got fired!" Naruto almost yelled.

"You can't do this, but you can go wife hunting around the corner for the easiest girl?" Sasuke asked as he glared.

"Hey, I'll have you know, it was a coincidence to find Hinata on that corner, she was walking by, and she's faithful you asshole."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I'll pay you as much as you want, just find her." he said.

Naruto pondered this for a while before hesitantly grabbing Sasuke's phone and reading Sakura's number and typing it in his computer.

* * *

"Sakura, have you studied for the final?" Tenten asked.

Sakura sighed, "All day and half the night! Jun has more sleep in a day than I do in a week!" she said as Tenten laughed.

"So how is the little guy?" she asked curiously.

"He's great, he's about to start feeding the next couple of months." she said. "The boobs?" she asked.

Sakura clasped onto her breasts. "Yup, they're hurting like crazy right now" she said.

"Oh I _know_ what you mean! When I fed Nari, she had no teeth and it still hurt like hell! The first time I used a breast pump was to "unclog" my boobs and it hurt so bad! Plus your boobs sag a bit so you have to get in shape like-"

"Gee thanks Tenten, now I don't think I want to breast feed my baby!" Sakura cut her off as she crossed her legs on the sofa.

"Oh no, it's a blessing and what not, overall I mean!" Tenten said as she sweat dropped.

Sakura shook her head.

"Do you ladies need anything?" her mother came in with a tray of tea and coffee and placed it down on the table.

"We're fine here mom, how's Jun?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine, he's sleeping very peacefully" she said. Sakura smiled in gratitude. Tenten remained talking with Sakura for a couple more hours before deciding it was time to go home.

Sakura then heard the doorbell ring a few moments later. 'She probably forgot something' Sakura thought as she walked over to the door. Once she opened it, she was surprised at seeing the familiar face that made her feel worthless practically twenty-four seven. She was about to slam the door in his face before he caught it with one hand easily.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't" just looking at him made her blood rise.

"Fine, then just listen" he growled.

"Haven't you made my life miserable enough Uchiha? You know, besides telling the press "how much I begged you to stay and all that crap" the venom easily spotted in her voice.

"I was humiliated over and over again, you don't think that whore caused me trouble?" he asked.

"Well you asked for it smart one! I didn't ask for you to cheat on me." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, but like it or not there's something that ties us together" he said.

"Jun is nothing of yours, you think just because you dropped your sperm in me that he's yours? Sorry to break it to you, but you're not going to see him, not today, or any other day." Sakura was full-blown angry by the time she had finished her statement.

"Sakura, you need to understand that when I told you all those cruel things, I thought I was going to be happy, that I was going to start a family. I thought leaving you would be best for both of us. Try to look at this from my point of view. I have to leave someone with the company, an heir and you couldn't give me one at that time. That's why I thought I couldn't be happy with you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You gave up on me, way before that Uchiha" she said as he watched her eyes with his own. "

So then that's it? I can't see my son because of our problems?" he growled.

If she were a cat, the look she was giving him at that moment meant that she was about to claw his eyes out.

"Your son? _Your_ son? You call him a lost cause and now that he's getting better, he's yours right?" she asked.

"I knew before that he was mine. What was I supposed to say? This wasn't the first time this had happened, so I thought it was the same thing with you." he stated.

She scoffed, "And that gave you the reason to leave him?" she asked. He remained quiet. "Sasuke, you knew I would be facing a difficult time with him, so you walked out, so do us both a favor and stop pretending to care and go back home to your fake ass life." she said as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

She noticed he looked a lot better, he wasn't as tiny, his veins weren't showing anymore and his eyes weren't popping out.

"Hi baby! Hi honey, how are you?" she asked as the morning sun came in through the slightly transparent curtains on her window, showing a dim light on Sakura and her son. She didn't realize what two months could do to a baby, to her amazement, it helped a lot. He was stronger, and every time she held him, he would always want to pick up his head and stare at her.

Once he began to grow his hair, she noticed he had his father's black hair and her bright green eyes, and she loved him just the way he was. What she adored about him was that all he would do is stare at her, and she knew that a part of him loved her as much as she did him. Her mother came in just as she paced around holding Jun.

"Good morning!" she stated happily. She watched her daughter and found that she looked very tired. "Honey, why don't you go take a shower and get some rest? I'll watch the baby." she offered.

"No I'm fine, it's not Jun, it's work, I have to be going back next week and I have to brush up on a few things." she said as she continued to try and soothe her baby to sleep.

"No, you're not fine Sakura, you're very busy and I haven't seen you sleep in god knows how long. You're excellent on your work because every time someone calls, you know exactly what to tell them. Give me the baby, take a shower, when you get out I'll give you some pancakes and then tuck you in for a nap." she said as she carefully pried Jun away from her surprised daughter. She stood there as she saw her mother walking the baby. Mikan then gave her a stern look.

"I'm not going to tell you again lady, go take a shower before I give Jun to your father and bathe you myself. I'm not kidding." she said.

"Fine!" Sakura obeyed and went to her bathroom. Mikan looked at her grandson, who was staring at her.

"... We showed her, didn't we?" she said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall, in pure bliss as the luke warm water hit her bare skin. As her eyes closed, she pictured it being rain, and she could have sworn she blacked out for a quick second. The sleep was definitely getting to her. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked past the mirror only to retreat to it and move her bangs out of the way. She almost gasped at how dark her eyes were from the lack of sleep. She quickly dried herself and put on her black sweatshirt and sweatpants. She went back to her room to find that it was empty. She left her room and saw her father holding the sleeping infant. He smiled when he saw his daughter walk over to them.

"I hope he hasn't bothered" she said as she watched her father rock Jun to sleep.

"No, if anything, your mother had to wake him up to give him his bottle" he said.

Sakura walked to the kitchen, finding her mother keeping true to her word and had a plate full of pancakes already done. Since she was facing the stove, she turned and saw her daughter staring at her.

"Goodness Sakura, you were in there for almost a full hour" she said.

"Yeah, I must have dosed off in there" she said as she sat down. Mikan then placed a plate down in front of her.

"Uh, mom?"

"Hm?" she didn't turn around as she continued to cook.

"... Don't you think this is a bit too much?" she asked, staring at the mountain.

"Well, you're going to be asleep for the rest of the day, so you might as well pack up because you're not leaving that room until the evening." her mother said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she poured syrup on the pancakes, certain that she wasn't going to finish them all.

* * *

"Now, I'm serious, I'll be taking care of Jun for the day and when I come back you better be-" Mikan turned around, only to find Sakura completely asleep with her blanket wrapped around her securely. Mikan smiled as she walked over and kissed her daughter on her forehead before leaving her to rest. She closed her door securely before walking back to the living room, where she found Raye with the sleeping Jun in his arms and reading the newspaper.

* * *

Mikan was rocking Jun to sleep when she heard someone knock on her door and Raye was in the bathroom taking a shower. She placed Jun in the bassinet in the living room right before she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it and her breath hitched as she saw the familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as the man stared at her.

"You know why Mikan" he simply stated.

"I'm sorry but, my daughter wouldn't want to see you and I need to respect her decision because she's-"

"Please" she gave him a look of pity.

"Dear, the day of your wedding, before you and my daughter married, what did I tell you?" she asked.

He paused, he couldn't remember, he seemed far more worried about marrying for the company's sake rather than for her daughter's.

"Sasuke... I told you no matter what, I would always be there for you so long as you keep my daughter safe and happy... You didn't do that" she said.

"I know I f- messed up, but I want to fix it" he quickly replaced the bitter language in front of the proper woman that she was.

"Why_ now_? After all of that time you had to fix your marriage?" she asked curiously.

"Because... because without her, there's nothing. There is no possible explanation for what I had done, but isn't there something I can do to try to fix it?" he asked. She looked at him sadly, his eyes were pleading acceptance, just as when she had seen his eyes the first time he had been introduced by Sakura.

"I... Sasuke, there are so many things that are wrong. But I believe it can be fixed with time. I'm not sure if Sakura would feel the same way, but I think for your son's sake she would try."

It felt as though there were a shock in the words. He has a son, his own flesh and blood, but because of his stupid want, he wouldn't be able to see him.

"If I can't talk to her... can I just see him?" he asked.

Mikan pondered this question for a while before she stepped to the side to have him come in. He hesitantly entered the room, and scanned the area, as though looking for someone.

"He went to bed early" she stated flatly.

He tried not to show his relief, the last thing he wanted was to see Raye raising arms at him. Once she closed the door, she realized that there was no turning back. What would Sakura think? She shook the thought out of her head as she carefully picked Jun up from his looked back at Sasuke and found that his eyes had gone wide and he was pale. She was hesitant to walk over to him. She stood a few feet away from him, about to hand him the child that he had rejected not so long ago.

"What the hell are you doing?!" They both paused and looked to their sides to see a a fuming Sakura glaring holes at them.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**YAY! New baby in the HOUSE! He knows me sooo well ^-^ He was born two weeks early. He's now a healthy (and very TWITCHY! -_-) two and a half month old baby, and he just looks at me and he smiles! So as you know, it's heck the first few weeks taking care of him, then I got sick, I thought I would NEVER be cured. Ahh well, excuses excuses! :P I'll be uploading most if not ALL of my stories by the end of November. :D Please review and comment! I know it was a bit short but I'm trying to improve on EVERYTHING XP NO FLAMES! THEY WILL BE EITHER TAKEN DOWN OR REPORTED!  
**


End file.
